combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fireteam
Fireteam is Combat Arms' 7th Game Mode, released on May 27 during the 5-27-09 Patch. Fireteam is Nexon America's "revamped" version of Nexon Korea's Campaign mode. Features Fireteam has many features that are unlike any other Game Mode. *8-player cooperative gameplay. *Battle against hordes of computer-controlled enemies: NPC. *Experience an intense multi-staged military mission. *Respawn teammates by reaching designated checkpoints. *Three different difficulty settings: **Normal **Hard **Extreme *Replenish ammo and health in the field. Fallen enemies will drop usable items. *Each game individually scored based on performance. Try to earn the highest score to get the most EXP and GP. *When everyone is dead, the game will wait for 10 seconds for anyone with Respawn Tokens before ending. Operation Order *Primary Objective: *Secondary Objective: *Mission Profile: Your Team *Up to 8 "highly" trained operatives. Gather up your best men for this mission. You’ll need them. Assigned Support *Radio for information and updates. *A UAV is on-site for intelligence gathering support. Opposing Force *Depends on which map is selected. Missions Ther are currently seven available missions: Outpost 31, Desert Thunder, Black Lung, Cabin Fever, Desert Fox, NEMEXIS HQ, NEMEXIS Labs and Dead Water. Desert Thunder For more, see Desert Thunder. Operation: Desert Thunder is the 14th map released for Combat Arms. Rather than being a brand new map, it is a modified and expanded version of Sand Hog, developed especially for Fireteam. It takes place in the same city as Sand Hog, but in a different location. It features narrow streets crawling with Sand Hog terrorists. They are holding a captured UAF soldier, taken while on an intelligence gathering mission, and they will not hesitate to eliminate anyone who comes looking for him. Cabin Fever For more info, see Cabin Fever. Cabin Fever '''is the 20th map released in Combat Arms. CF combines elements from both Fireteam and Quarantine Regen to create a "survival concept". The story begins where the events of Overdose left off. The UAF double-agents, who had just narrowly escaped LAB 3 with a priceless virus sample, are being hunted down by hordes of The Infected. Arriving at a dead end, they take refuge in an old, abandoned farmhouse. There, the battle between life and death ensues, as players fend off wave after grueling wave of Infected personnel, while desperately waiting for extraction. New areas will be unlocked depending on the current level. Black Lung For more, see Black Lung. ''Black Lung is the the 27th map in Combat Arms, and was released in the 10/20/10 Content Update. '' In Black Lung, players will once again face off against the Infected in an underground coal mine. They are to seal off the mine from the surface to stop the infection from spreading. Unlike Cabin Fever, new areas and objectives will open up constantly. You must keep each possible entrance in mind, and follow ALL of the objectives to win. Since there isn't a perfect spot to camp, always watch you and your teammates back and keep moving around. Desert Fox For more, see Desert Fox. '''Desert Fox is a map that has just been released as of 12/15/2010. This is the 4th Fireteam map in Combat Arms. It involves chasing a terroirst named "Z", killing/capturing him, destroying a truck, destroying anti air guns, and escaping. NEMEXIS HQ For more, see NEMEXIS HQ. NEMEXIS HQ is the 5th Fireteam scenario (and 38th map) released in Combat Arms. In NEMEXIS HQ, you're finally taking the fight to heart of the enemy’s stronghold, as you storm a heavily fortified office building on your way to a confrontation with D.R.E.A.D. While the playable interior of the building isn't too large, the length of the pathway leading up the the building is. For the first half of the mission, players must progress directly through the area and make it to the destination. From there, they must defend themselves from incoming enemy fire outside until the blast doors are brought up and the elevators become online. Before you can head out to the Sky Lounge, however, you must clear out the elevators of any hostiles. Once you reach the top, you must clear three floors of enemies and await further instructions. At that point, the boss will appear and begin shattering your troops. You are now confined to those three floors and must engage the boss in combat. It will use a variety of moves (all of which can be predicted), as you shuffle from floor to floor. To hinder your progress, more and more enemies will emerge from all floors to impede your progress. Don't rush too often, make sure someone's covering your back, and stay on guard. NEMEXIS Labs For more, see Nemexis Lab. NEMEXIS Labs is the sixth Fireteam map to be released and was introduced on the 12/07/12 content update. NEMEXIS Labs is a sequel to NEMEXIS HQ. It is the first map in Combat Arms that features player-controlled combat vehicles or Mechs. Dead Water For more, see Dead Water. Dead Water is the seventh Fireteam map to be released. Here the infected have taken over a cruise ship and have evolved to be more deadly and grotesque. The map also shares an in-game shop system with Hired Guns and has exclusive items to help fight the infected. Outpost 31 For more, see Outpost 31. Outcome There are three possible outcomes in Fireteam mode. These are: # # # Trivia *Like Quarantine, Fireteam maps are often modified versions of maps already used withinin the CA Storyline. Future "Fireteamed" maps may give different rewards according to the specific map. *The NPC's in Desert Thunder can be heard exclaiming: "Today's your funeral!", "What deh", "Ouch! That really hurts!", and "Man down! Man down!". They may also say, "You think you can survive this?", "Muargh!", or "Ayyy! I can't die now!" *The guards in Desert Thunder use both LAW's and RPG-7's! They used it even before the RPG-7 was released as a purchasable item. *Some players like to hack the NPC's of Fireteam, since they are such easy targets. Many times, NPCs can be seen dying randomly due to some hack or another. Sometimes, sections and cutscenes are skipped and shown prematurely as well. *The NPC Chat Menu has been changed slightly, so it resembles the one from the CA Teaser. It makes it seem like the player is talking on a computer or through a comlink instead of list lines of chat. *To prevent hacking in Fireteam, Nexon inserts "hidden" NPC's throughout the map that can only be killed with OPK hacks and the like. Therefore, the death of these NPC's allows Nexon to kick/ban hackers. *Hidden NPCs are now viewable at the lower right of the whole minimap. When the dots are gone, it is advised to leave the room in case you are banned for hack supporting. *This is the mode with the second smallest number of maps (Hired Guns is the first). *All maps in fireteam are unique. *A unusual trait is that any match featuring the infected are based on rounds, while any match featuring terrorists are hit and run games. *As of the 12/15/2010 update players can now join Fireteam matches in progress, with the window for joining open for up to 5 minutes in Cabin Fever matches and up to 3 minutes in Black Lung, Desert Fox and Desert Thunder. *In Desert Thunder during the fight in the courtyard players often blow up the left side of the walkway above allowing them to cut the time in half and making fewer enemies appear. This is done in almost every Desert Thunder game, but many honest players see it as a glitch and some may report for it. This exploit has been patched. *Fireteam is the first gametype to have different objectives for certain maps. Category:Game Modes Category:Maps Category:Fireteam Category:PvE Category:Featured Articles